


Radiante como el sol

by Left_hand



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_hand/pseuds/Left_hand
Summary: Yamaguchi no tiene mucha idea de lo que significa la expresión "radiante como el sol" hasta que conoce a Hinata.Yamaguchi & Hinata





	Radiante como el sol

Yamaguchi no tiene mucha idea de lo que significa la expresión "radiante como el sol" hasta que conoce a Hinata. Su cabello naranja, esa gran sonrisa y sus humores tan extremos le hacen a la idea de que, en efecto, se trata de una pequeña bolita de energía que circunda su espacio dentro de la escuela a partir del momento en que entró al equipo de vóley de Karasuno, aunque realmente esto último no le afecta. Es decir. Hay veces en que no logra seguirle el paso o que preferiría que Hinata tuviera alguna clase de filtros para decir según qué cosas, pero por lo general puede sobrellevar el asunto bastante bien.

Tsukki opina que pasa mucho tiempo a su lado e insinúa un "por qué" que no llega a expresar en palabras. Yamaguchi lo analiza, se quema los sesos pensando, pero nunca llega a una conclusión certera.

Nunca hasta ahora.

Es cuando las cigarras cantan más de lo normal y los días dan la impresión de ser más largos que Yamaguchi lo nota: ese sentimiento de plenitud que le infla el pecho de valor y le hace el corazón de bronce, que le empodera como nada nunca había hecho y le otorga un sentido de pertenencia magnífico que se le derrite en la boca y muere en sus labios antes de volverse frase. No sabe cómo expresar ese tifón interno que hace de sus tripas un desorden masivo cada vez que ve a Hinata demasiado cerca de Kageyama, ni qué es ese fuego ardiente que le corre por las venas cada vez que Hinata se acerca demasiado a él; no, hasta el momento en que reacciona la reverencia de Shouyou y los chocolates que le ofrece en señal de... ¿agradecimiento, por qué?, ¿amistad solamente?, ¿algo así como... amor...?, se le encienden las pecas en rojo, y los pensamientos se le llenan de una bruma espesa y pegajosa que no le permite reaccionar.

No sabe qué es ese sentimiento hasta que escucha a Hinata susurrar un "por favor..." que suena a súplica y siente que se le rompe el corazón en mil pedazos, porque la voz le tirita y su cuerpo tartamudea de nerviosismo, y él piensa que Hinata no tiene que rogarle ni postrarse ni entregarle nada para preguntarle a Yamaguchi si también lo quiere lo suficiente como para andar de la mano con él y hacer cosas de enamorados.

Yamaguchi entiende, hace clic y reacciona. Hinata no ve venir ese abrazo que tanto le reconforta.


End file.
